1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus of a component contained in test water, which apparatus is used in the case of feeding test water accompanied by air, in the state of drops into a combustion furnace, combusting the fed test water in the combustion furnace, taking carbon dioxide gas generated from the combustion of the test water out of the combustion furnace, and measuring the numerical value of organic carbon (TOC), total carbon (TC) or the like.
2. Background Art
In a related-art carbon dioxide gas measuring apparatus 100 as shown in FIG. 5, test water is fed to a feed pipe 102 by a feed pump 101, and this test water is introduced into a feed nozzle 103. The test water is fed in the state of drops 106 into a combustion furnace 105 from a tip 103a of the feed nozzle 103.
The combustion furnace 105 is constructed so that a plurality of alumina balls 109 in a reactor 107 and a pipe 108 are heated by a heater 110, and the interior of the combustion furnace 105 is held at approximately 850° C. Accordingly, the drops 106 dropped into the interior of the pipe 108 of the combustion furnace 105 are reliably combusted, and a component such as carbon dioxide contained in the drops 106 is extracted in a gaseous state.
In the meantime, air (hereinafter referred to as “carrier air”) is introduced into the combustion furnace 105 from an air feed pipe 113 via an air introducing pipe 114, and this carrier air is fed to the interior of the combustion furnace 105 from a tip 114a of the air introducing pipe 114 as indicated by arrows.
This carrier air has the purpose of transporting gases generated by the combustion of the drops 106 to the exterior of the combustion furnace 105 via a gas introducing pipe 115 as indicated by an arrow, and further has the purpose of feeding air for combustion.
The gases introduced into the gas introducing pipe 115 by this carrier air accompany the carrier gas and are introduced into an analyzer such as an infrared analyzer (not shown). In the analyzer, the concentration of a target gas contained in the gases is measured, and the measured result is outputted as a signal.